Un goût de miel et d'or
by Mael Galant
Summary: Shikamaru a toujours eut un faible pour septembre, en particulier la couleur saisissante des feuilles prenant la teinte de l'or et du miel. En fait, ce doit être la raison pourquoi il a un intérêt aussi marqué pour les cheveux blonds...
1. Un goût de miel et d'or

**Titre :** Un goût de miel et d'or

**Fandom : **Naruto

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T pour l'instant

**Résumé : **Shikamaru a toujours eut un faible pour septembre, en particulier la couleur saisissante des feuilles prenant la teinte de l'or et du miel. En fait, ce doit être la raison pourquoi il a un intérêt aussi marqué pour les cheveux blonds...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, comme vous devez sans doute déjà savoir.

****Note de l'auteur :**** Crise de nostalgie, je m'en excuse, mais Naruto a été une part importante de mon adolescence et j'ai soudain eut envi d'écrire sur mon personnage préféré, à savoir Shikamaru. Non, je n'ai pas vu l'arc Shippuden et non, je ne tiens pas à le regarder, j'ai bien trop à faire avec mes devoirs universitaire. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, le couple qui y est dépeint étant très peu populaire. N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous voulez une suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Un goût de miel et d'or<strong>

De tous les mois de l'année, Shikamaru avait toujours eut un faible pour le mois de septembre – et pas parce que c'était sa date d'anniversaire. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt à cause du paysage. Avec le début de l'automne, le ciel se chargeait de nuages gris hypnotisant, le vent apportait l'odeur de l'humus gorgé d'eau. À travers le murmure assourdissant des arbres, le brame majestueux des cerfs portait écho jusqu'au village. Mais surtout, il y avait la forêt. Les feuilles prenaient la couleur de l'or, le soleil la lumière ambrée du miel.

Aucun autre moment de l'année ne pouvais égaler la beauté de cette teinte irréelle. Qu'importe le rouge vif et agressif d'octobre; l'écorce grise et froide d'hiver; le vert banal et monotone d'été. Toute l'année, Shikamaru regardait le ciel et s'ennuyait ferme, rêvant de retrouver l'éclat de septembre danser dans la tempête. En un sens, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait un faible pour les blondes.

- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!

Les yeux plein d'eau tel un orage sur le point d'éclater, Temari le gifla de toute sa force. Il ne tenta même pas d'éviter le coup, il le méritait bien. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient sur le comité d'examen chunin, trois ans qu'ils se voyaient tous les printemps durant un mois intensif à travailler ensemble, manger ensemble… dormir ensemble.

C'était toujours Temari qui prenait l'initiative. Elle l'obligeait à la suivre jusqu'à son hôtel, l'attrapait par le col et l'embrassait sauvagement avant de le pousser dans sa chambre. Ils faisaient alors l'amour à satiété, comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, puis n'en reparlaient plus du reste de la journée. Shikamaru aurait très bien pu s'en contenter. Il se trouvait encore trop jeune pour s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Et puis ces histoires d'amour à distance, ça lui semblait beaucoup trop galère.

Alors du moment qu'il pouvait contempler la lumière jouer dans les cheveux miel de Temari, du moment qu'il pouvait passer ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Shikamaru se fichait pas mal du reste. Jamais il ne se serrait douté que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui. Avec elle, tout était toujours cru, sans gants blancs et sans finesse. Elle ne semblait pas la fille à s'arrêter au romantisme ou à mette de l'importance aux sentiments. C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il s'était trompé.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR TA SALE GEULE, EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS!?

Elle l'avait jeté hors de la chambre, le couloir résonnant de ses cris hystériques. Quand la porte lui claqua au nez, Shikamaru ne se sentit ni choqué, ni chagriné et encore moins coupable. Oui, il avait merdé, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment sa faute? Si Temari avait été claire sur ses intentions dès le départ, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Soupirant, le Nara pris tranquillement le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. C'était le dernier jour de mars. Le sol étaient rendu boueux par la neige fondante et le soleil tapait trop fort dans son ciel bleu sans nuages. Les arbres gris et dénudés entouraient le village tel un cimetière sinistre.

Shikamaru allait regretter les cheveux blonds de Temari. Mais pas son travail au comité des examens.

* * *

><p>Le printemps avait fait place à l'été sans que Shikamaru n'y porte attention. Les frères de Temari n'ayant pas donné signe de vie, la jeune femme avait sûrement gardé sous silence sa déception amoureuse et passé à autre chose. Cela pouvait être en sois une source de soulagement, connaissant le caractère meurtrier de la fratrie.<p>

Après sa démission au comité, le Nara avait repris ses missions avec Choji et Ino, tournant la page sur cette histoire avec un simple haussement d'épaules. Il avait toujours été ainsi; étranger aux émotions vives, indifférent à son environnement. Sa rupture avec Temari n'allait rien y changer. Couché peinard sur les toits, Shikamaru était revenu à son activité favorite, sois regarder les quelques rares nuages flottant dans le ciel d'août. Plus que quelques jours et ce serait septembre. Déjà, une excitation sourde s'était lovée en boule quelque part dans son estomac, fendillant son masque blasé pour étirer un petit sourire à ses lèvres.

Bientôt, il allait se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Soudain, un éclair de cheveux dorés atterrit dans son champ de vision. Planté devant lui, mains sur les hanches, Ino avait le regard décidé du molosse agressif. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas de mission aujourd'hui, pas de quoi l'engueuler sur le fait qu'il était en retard ou quoi que ce sois…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Temari.

Pff, les filles et leur instinct aiguisé sur les affaires de cœur. Ça allait finir galère, il le sentait. Maintenant, Ino allait l'emmerder avec ça jusqu'à lui soutirer tous ses secrets. C'était des plus chiants, mais Shikamaru ne se sentait jamais la force de la repousser. D'abord parce que ça ne servait à rien face à la détermination de cette furie. Ensuite parce qu'il était trop paresseux à la base pour élever le ton et quitter les lieux. Et enfin, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa chevelure d'or ondulant dans la brise.

- Pourquoi? C'est à cause de moi?

- Je te savais égocentrique, mais à ce point là…

- Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux que lorsque tu étais avec Temari.

- Je ne te…

- Tu me fixe comme ça depuis le début de l'académie, crétin. Tout le monde s'en ait rendu compte, même moi.

- … Ce n'est pas volontaire.

- Alors c'est vrai, t'as vraiment une obsession pour les cheveux blonds.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, rougissant malgré lui alors que sa faiblesse était exposée à nue. Dit dans ces termes, cela paraissait bien moins poétique que ses images d'automne et d'ensorcellement, mais il n'allait pas révéler ses pensées à Ino. Son émerveillement face à la beauté éphémère de septembre, il la gardait pour lui, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. De toute manière, qui pourrait croire que le stoïque et logique Nara s'emballait secrètement de passion devant la splendeur de la nature? Non, mieux valait taire ses motivations véritables.

Soupirant, Ino s'assit à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus observant pensivement les passants déambulant sous leur perchoir. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation à ses soupçons et visiblement, elle tentait de trouver une manière de gérer l'information. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, évènement rare lorsqu'on côtoyait Ino la verbomotrice. Osant à nouveau un coup d'œil en sa direction, Shikamaru s'attarda à nouveau sur ses cheveux fins et brillants. Son amie était belle lorsqu'elle n'était pas insupportable. Un instant, il s'imagina sortir avec elle, pouvoir contemple septembre à l'année longue dans sa chevelure, y passer sa main encore et encore sans se lasser. Ils vivaient dans le même village, avaient grandit ensemble, étaient partenaires de mission. Quelque part… ça pouvait marcher.

- Ino, tu sortirais avec moi si je te le demandais?

- Non, je… J'attends quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard bleu était devenu fragile, révélant une faiblesse qui s'était toujours trouvé là, mais refusait de se révéler trop longtemps. Shikamaru connaissait cette expression, celle qu'Ino réservait en secret à Sasuke, le miraculé revenu à Konoha après tant d'années de deuil. Et le Nara ne pouvait vaincre un rêve brisé. Il y avait trop de larmes amères en Ino, trop d'espoirs avortés et d'entêtement désespéré. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide prêt à lui tenir tête, quelqu'un de sauvage et de passionné capable de chasser le fantôme d'un amour jamais rendu. Shikamaru n'était rien de cela et n'était pas prêt à le devenir.

Vraiment, l'amour était un sentiment bien trop compliqué pour qu'il le comprenne.

Sur les toits de Konoha, sous la lumière aveuglante de l'été, le silence perdura alors que deux adolescents songeaient à l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux. Un futur leur promettant peu de choses et encore moins de conte de fée, effaçant leurs espoirs de couples et de familles heureuses alors que l'une rêvait à un amour véritable et l'autre à une vie sans fracas.

* * *

><p>Pareil à tous les ans, septembre était passé trop vite. Le rouge criard des feuilles agressait désormais ses yeux, comme voulant arracher à sa rétine les dernières images de perfection qui s'y étaient gravées. Ino et lui n'avaient plus ramené le sujet des amours vains et continué de travailler ensemble comme si de rien était, une situation qui les satisfaisait tous deux. Shikamaru se reprenait à regarder valser ses cheveux d'or d'un air rêveur et son amie continuait d'ignorer ce fait sans l'en empêcher. Au font, rien n'avait vraiment changé et apparemment, rien n'allait le faire.<p>

Puis arriva la fête de dix-huit ans à Naruto.

Cela faisait près de huit mois qu'on ne le voyait plus à cause d'une mission diplomatique dans les autres villages. Du coup, personne ne s'attendait vraiment à le voir débarquer pour son anniversaire, pas alors qu'il était à plusieurs jours de bateau du continent en train de faire des pourparlers à Kiri. Sakura avait apporté l'idée de lui envoyer une carte commune, que tout le monde avait signée sans fantaisie, et la chose s'était arrêtée là.

Être à la veille de cet anniversaire ne changea que légèrement les habitudes de Shikamaru. Alors que minuit approchait, l'adolescent avait ouvert sa fenêtre, éteint la lumière et allumé sa dernière cigarette de la journée. Là, dans l'obscurité quasi liquide de cette nuit aux nuages opaques, le jeune homme contempla les braises rougeoyantes virevolter dans la brise avant de s'éteindre. Comme à chaque fois, il eut une pensée pour Asuma et son fils qui allait bientôt atteindre deux ans. Déjà tant de temps depuis la mort de son mentor et pourtant, le regret et la nostalgie refusaient de guérir.

Envoyant une dernière pensée à un Naruto à l'autre bout du monde, Shikamaru écrasa son mégot et alla pour refermer la fenêtre quand des pas sur les ardoises du toit l'en retenu. Il reconnu la marque distinctive du chakra avant même de voir son propriétaire. L'instant d'après, une silhouette était pendue tête en bas devant lui et attrapait le briquet de ses mains, l'allumant d'un geste du pouce. Durant la fraction de seconde que dura la flamme, le Nara vit briller un sourire étincelant de malice et deux yeux bleus espiègles.

- Yo!

- Galère Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Bah, les autres dormaient alors j'ai pensé que peut-être toi tu…

- Je parlais à Konoha.

- Oh! Bah, j'étais supposé revenir depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je voulais faire un détour au Pays des Vagues voir de vieilles connaissances alors j'ai fait croire que tout le tralala à Kiri s'éternisait.

- … Et je devine que tu as fait exprès de revenir le jour de ton anniversaire pour faire plus dramatique.

- Plus classe, Shika! Pas plus dramatique, plus classe!

Se retenant de ne pas soupirer devant la bêtise de son ami, Shikamaru récupéra son briquet d'un geste expert avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Naruto. Avec la même gêne que s'il était propriétaire des lieux, l'arrivant alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit, enlevant ses sandales pleines de terre avant de croiser les jambes sur l'édredon.

- Je voulais d'abord aller voir Sasuke ou Sakura, mais ils m'auraient probablement tué si je les avais réveillés. Je ne pensais pas que toi, tu étais du type couche tard, par contre…

- Je m'apprêtais à aller dormir.

- Oh, allez Shika! C'est mon anniversaire et ça fait huit mois qu'on s'est pas vu! Tu vas quand même pas me chasser et me laisser tout seul dehors!

- … Il y a un futon dans la penderie.

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure à Naruto pour installer le fameux futon, l'adolescent se frappant les pieds à chaque coin de meubles en se plaignant de la noirceur. Puis il fallut encore trente autres bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se la boucle enfin et décide de s'endormir. Maudissant sa chance et tous les Uzumaki de la terre, Shikamaru finit par tomber d'épuisement, bercé par les ronflements lents de son ami.

Quand le Nara se réveilla au matin, se fut pour réaliser que septembre dormait au bout de son lit.

Encore vêtu de ses habits de voyage, Naruto sentait la terre et l'humidité jusqu'à embaumer toute la chambre. Ses ronflements devenus rauques par le mucus sonnaient comme le brame lointain d'un cerf, le frottement de ses vêtements froissés rappelant le murmure des feuilles au vent. Par la fenêtre laissée ouverte que Shikamaru avait oublié de refermer, un souffle froid faisait trembloter ses cheveux d'or et de miel éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Engourdi par le sommeil, choqué par cette vision, le Nara resta de longues secondes sans bouger, sans respirer, comme craignant de faire fuir son mirage tel un animal effrayé. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Naruto était blond, tout le monde entier devait le savoir. Mais jamais il n'en avait développé de fixation. Ce n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un détail physique agréable à l'œil, lui donnant un certain charisme, mais sans plus. Après tout, il y avait toujours eut Ino dans les parages et comme il était plus normal pour un garçon d'observer les filles, Shikamaru avait logiquement concentré son attention sur elle.

Il s'était trompé. Temari n'avait pas des cheveux de miel, mais des cheveux d'herbes sèches et de sables du désert. Ino n'avait pas une chevelure d'or, mais une chevelure de soleil de juillet aveuglant. Et Naruto… Naruto était septembre et c'était comme si l'axe du monde s'était retourné et que les mois se rembobinaient à toute vitesse. Pour la première fois, Shikamaru sentit des émotions qu'il connaissait à peine lui transpercer la cage thoracique et réanimer son cœur en coma végétal.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus traumatisante qu'il eut à vivre après la mort d'Asuma.


	2. Un parfum de sucre et d'injustice

**Un parfum de sucre et d'injustice**

Naruto avait un don inné pour détecter les odeurs, peut-être une déformation physique négligeable lié au fait qu'il était l'hôte d'un démon renard. Toujours est-il qu'il avait du nez. Juste avec son odorat, il pouvait sans problème repérer une échoppe de ramens à plus de cinq kilomètres et reconnaître avec précision les divers ingrédients de chaque recette de nouilles. En grandissant, il avait fait de son don un art. Désormais, il pouvait prévoir une heure d'avance l'arrivé de la tempête en détectant l'odeur de la pluie, et même repérer l'approche d'un ennemi à l'odeur de sa sueur. C'était dans ces petits détails que Naruto ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans Kyubi. Il s'était habitué toute sa vie à son incroyable régénération et à son pif de fin limier. Lui arracher cela serait comme arracher une partie de lui, le laissant désorienté comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre.

Oui, Naruto avait un don inné pour détecter les odeurs. Et c'était l'une des raisons pourquoi il avait toujours eut un faible pour Sakura.

Sakura était la parfaite balance olfactive. D'un côté, il y avait Ino qui dégageait le parfum capiteux et entêtant de fleurs, ce qui finissait par irriter rapidement le nez. Au total opposé, il y avait Hinata qui ne dégageait presque rien, comme si son corps était si concentré à passer inaperçu que même ses phéromones avaient décidé de se faire inexistantes. Quant à Tenten, elle avait la même odeur musquée que celle d'un homme, ce qui était franchement perturbant. Mais Sakura, elle, avait la fragrance délicate et subtile du sucre, un parfum doux comme la soie et léger comme une plume. La représentation même de l'idéale féminité.

Naruto imaginait déjà la scène. Il arriverait à l'hôpital en souriant, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Sakura écarquillerait de grands yeux surpris, puis des larmes de joie troubleraient ses magnifiques iris verts. Elle se précipiterait alors vers lui pour l'enlacer, enroulant ses bras nacrée autour de son cou. Se nichant contre son torse, elle lui dirait combien il lui a manqué et à quel point Sasuke avait été odieux en son absence. Puis elle lèverait son délicat visage vers le sien et aurait le souffle coupé de voir à quel point il avait grandit – un bon cinq centimètres, hein, tout de même! Naruto lui ferait alors son sourire le plus resplendissant et BAM! Coup de foudre, Sakura réalise enfin ses sentiments pour lui et c'est dans la poche!

Étirant un grand sourire niais, Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête d'un air confiant. Konoha n'avait pas changé en neuf mois. C'était toujours le même petit village paisible avec son odeur de ramen et ses rues familières. Ouais, il était bon de revenir à la maison. Et puis, la mère de Shikamaru avait été géniale de lui offrir un aussi bon petit-déjeuner, en s'excusant du départ précipité de son fils parce qu'il devait aller en mission et blablabla… Pff, l'ananas ne l'avait même pas réveillé avant de partir, ou même écrit un mot de bon anniversaire. Tu parles d'une feignasse, mais bon, Naruto n'en était pas vraiment surpris. C'était Shika, il avait d'autres façons de témoigner son amitié.

- Yo, est-ce que Sakura est disponible?

L'infirmière au comptoir lui fit un sourire poli avant de lui annoncer qu'Haruno ne serait pas libre avant les trois prochaines heures. Un cas d'accouchement compliqué, ou quelque chose comme ça, Naruto n'écoutait déjà plus. Dépité, le blond accepta de bien vouloir patienter dehors pour ne pas gêner les patients. Il se retrouva donc assis sur un banc de parc à l'entré de l'hôpital, son bouquet de fleurs posé à ses côtés. Pff, tu parles d'une journée d'anniversaire pourrie, pourvu que ça s'améliore bientôt… Mais voilà, avec sa poisse habituelle, il suffisait qu'il évoque le malheur pour que celui-ci décide de se matérialiser en la forme de Sasuke, un air vaguement surpris sur son visage blasé.

- Je pensais que tu revenais en novembre.

- Que veux-tu, rien ne m'arrête, je suis un pro de la diplomatie.

Levant un sourcil septique et un sourire amusé, Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse en s'immobilisant devant son ami. Ouais, ça faisait toujours aussi étrange de ce dire qu'ils étaient devenus des amis, des vrais. Faut dire aussi que l'Uchiwa avait énormément changé en quelques années. Il était toujours aussi suffisant et avare de mots, mais beaucoup plus serein. Naruto pouvait le constater dans la posture relâchée de ses épaules, dans la courbe adoucie de son visage. C'était beau à voir. Et puis il y avait son odeur. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait toujours eut une odeur âcre de cendre et de fumée, agressant le nez de la pire des manières. Maintenant, il sentait le bon feu de bois, comme lors de son enfance. Cette odeur, ça mettait du baume sur les vieilles blessures de Naruto, sur ses incertitudes chancelantes et ses larmes taries. Tout allait bien maintenant. Tout irait bien.

- En passant, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital? Tu t'es blessé à l'entraînement?

- Ne prend pas tes espoirs pour des réalités : je suis venu chercher Sakura.

- Alors va falloir rebrousser chemin, Sasuke, parce que ce soir, j'invite Sakura au restaurant.

- Avec des fleurs?

Sasuke pointa du menton le bouquet déposé sur le banc. Les différentes espèces de zinnias qui s'y mélangeaient offraient un tableau hétéroclite de formes et de couleurs, passant par toutes les palettes de couleurs chaudes : jaune, orange, rouge, lilas… Naruto l'aimait bien, ça avait un côté joyeux et enfantin. La fleuriste lui avait assuré que cela symbolisait quelque chose comme « je pense à vous » ou un truc de ce genre. Sakura était plutôt forte pour le langage des fleurs, alors il s'était assuré de ne pas faire d'erreur en choisissant quelque chose d'inapproprié ou de trop formel. Et puis les roses, ça manquait vraiment d'originalité en plus de dégager une odeur trop puissante. Ça aurait été stupide qu'elles enterrent le doux parfum de sa belle…

- Tu vas voir, cette fois à coup sûr elle me tombe dans les bras!

- … Vraiment, hein?

- Dès qu'elle me verra avec ce bouquet, elle va totalement t'oublier toi et ta sale gueule! Je vais être son premier baiser et elle va trop vouloir se marier avec moi!

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Par contre, va falloir te mettre aux nouvelles.

- … Quoi, quelle nouvelle?

- Que c'est trop tard pour le premier baiser. Sakura et moi, on sort ensemble depuis juillet.

HEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN?! Nan, ce n'était pas possible! Pas sa belle et magnifique Sakura, non! C'était un cauchemar, ça ne se pouvait pas, ce… Ce bâtard de Sasuke, il devait faire exprès pour le tourner en bourrique! Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était qu'un énorme mensonge histoire de l'énerver! Son bouquet était splendide, son amour pur et sincère! Comment il osait se moquer de lui!? Déjà, la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke tremblait de manière incontrôlable, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire. Nan mais l'enculé!

- Arrête de t'exciter, tu vas faire une crise de cœur avant l'âge.

- TU RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI! Sakura, elle me l'aurait dit dans ses lettres si c'était vrai!

- Elle ne tenait pas à te déconcentrer durant ta mission, tu aurais tout plaqué pour revenir à Konoha en pleurant.

- MÊME PAS VRAI!

Naruto avait développé un incroyable charisme avec les ans. Un charisme qui s'effondrait dès l'instant où Sasuke ramenait à lui leur vieille rivalité puérile. Déjà, le blondin avait sauté sur ses pieds, criant et gesticulant comme le dernier des imbéciles. Peu impressionné par ce spectacle des plus courants, l'Uchiwa restait immobile en affichant son éternelle expression de supériorité. L'enfoiré! Pourquoi tout devait toujours revenir à lui, hein? Ce n'était pas juste! Pas juste, merde!

- JE TE DÉTESTE!

Les yeux gonflés et débordant de larmes, Naruto tourna talon et s'enfuit aussitôt, blessé profondément dans son orgueil et maudissant le nom des Uchiwa. Derrière lui, Sasuke soupira en délaissant son masque d'arrogance, regardant le bouquet abandonné sur le banc. Quand elle l'apprendrait, Sakura allait le tuer pour avoir autant manqué de tact… et encore, ce n'était qu'une faible exagération…

* * *

><p>Pour une raison confuse, Naruto se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre à Shikamaru cette nuit-là. Il avait saccagé deux terrains d'entraînement à coups de rasengan, envoyé se faire foutre des hommes de l'hokage lui demandant son rapport de mission, pleuré dans ses bols de ramen en baragouinant son malheur devant un Ichiraku compatissant… Puis il n'avait pas eut la force de se traîner jusqu'à son appartement, la simple idée de finir son anniversaire tout seul roulé dans son lit étant une image des plus pitoyables.<p>

Shikamaru, donc, qu'il retrouva à nouveau en train de fumer à sa fenêtre avec une expression bien plus trouble que la dernière fois. Peut-être une mauvaise journée au boulot… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à foutre, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la monstruosité que lui avait vécu! Trahi par ses propres amis, son amour éternel détruit d'un simple revers de main!

- C'est horrible, je te dis, horrible… Je crois que je pourrais mourir là et que j'en n'aurais rien à foutre…

- Mais oui, mais oui.

À nouveau étendu sur le futon d'invité, Naruto avait abandonné toute dignité, serrant contre lui un oreiller rendu humide de larmes et de morve. Assis sur son lit et le regardant de son habituel expression ennuyé, Shikamaru soupira. Visiblement, il semblait aussi enchanté de sa présence que si on lui avait soudain demandé de traverser le Pays du Feu à la course. N'y avait-il donc personne pour l'aimer en ce bas monde? Cruelle injustice!

- Sakura est en couple, ça serait temps que tu tournes la page. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hinata? Ça fait un moment qu'elle t'a fait sa déclaration, ce serait bien que tu cesses de l'ignorer.

- Ouais, mais Hinata ne sent rien…

- … Pardon?

- Elle ne sent rien, je te dis. J'arrive à détecter les odeurs de tout le monde, mais elle, pas capable. Sakura aurait beau être dans une foule de gens, je pourrais toujours la retrouver en suivant son parfum, tu vois? Hinata… c'est une fille géniale, intelligente, gentille… mais comment je pourrais être attiré par quelqu'un alors que je ne peux même pas repérer son odeur?

- C'est… étrangement logique.

- Bien sûr que c'est logique, c'est un peu la même chose que toi et les blondes.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par…

- Mais ouais, cause toujours.

Un ricanement de méchanceté gratuite s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto alors qu'il serrait d'avantage l'oreiller contre lui. Il était fatigué, il se sentait seul et pitoyable. Vraiment, avoir dix-huit ans ne valait pas de la merde.

Quand Naruto se réveilla au matin, la pièce était baignée d'une odeur semblable au conifère. Pas l'odeur de cèdre, quelque chose de plus discret… Le sapin? Le pin? Depuis quand est-ce que la chambre de Shikamaru avait une odeur? Le nez frémissant, l'adolescent ouvrit un œil embué de fatigue. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait classé son ami dans la catégorie des « sans odeurs ». Si les phéromones d'Hinata se faisaient imperceptibles à cause de sa timidité, ceux du Nara avaient toujours été absents pour une raison simple : Shikamaru était une véritable machine intellectuelle totalement coupé de ses émotions. Du coup, ses glandes n'étaient pas stimulées à produire une odeur. Enfin, c'est ce que Naruto avait fini par comprendre par force de logique et après une discussion avec Sakura sur le corps humain (elle s'en connaissait un rayon depuis qu'elle pratiquait la médecine).

Repoussant mollement ses draps, Naruto se redressa en position assise, observant les alentours d'un air sonné. C'était bien la chambre de Shikamaru et c'était bien l'odeur du pin qui lui parvenait aux narines. Encore une fois, le Nara était absent à son réveil, mais cette fois le lit était défait et le blond pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche de l'autre côté du couloir. Peut-être que Shikamaru utilisait un nouveau savon… Nan, c'était définitivement une odeur humaine, pas une odeur artificielle. Attends, cela voulait dire que la tête d'ananas produisait des phéromones?

Oh!

Ooooooooh! Shikamaru, petit cachotier, alors c'était pour ça l'expression soucieuse sur son visage, hier! Peut-être qu'il avait rencontré une fille lors de sa dernière mission, sûrement une simple citoyenne au caractère facile et aux cheveux dorés, le genre qui plaisait bien au Nara. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Naruto avait bien remarqué que son ami avait un faible pour les blondes (suffisait de voir comment il lorgnait sans cesse la tignasse d'Ino ou de Temari), mais pas une fois Shikamaru n'avait dégagé d'odeur en la présence des deux adolescentes. Mais comme il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du caractère exécrable de celles-ci, il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre pourquoi il ne sécrétait pas de phéromones.

Le chanceux… Sûr que sa nouvelle copine allait accepter de sortir avec lui, si elle était douce et simple comme Naruto se l'imaginait. Après tout, les citoyens étaient facilement impressionnés par les ninjas, évidement qu'elle allait être flattée de l'attention de Shikamaru et tomber aussitôt amoureuse de lui. Pff, quelle injustice, même la tête d'ananas avait plus de chance avec les filles que lui, Naruto Uzumaki, l'un des shinobis les plus célèbre de Konoha! Vraiment, c'était dégueulasse.

Déprimé, Naruto se laissa retomber sur le futon en grognant, puis se tourna pour faire dos à la porte, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Si c'était comme ça, il allait bouder Shikamaru! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable avec leur amour, il irait rejoindre Kiba, tiens! Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres amis, nah!


	3. Un songe d'automne et de maladresse

**Un songe d'automne et de maladresse**

Les jours suivant furent des plus pénibles pour Shikamaru. Pas une nuit ne passait sans qu'il ne rêve à septembre, à Naruto ou aux deux en même temps. À chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, des lambeaux de songes s'accrochant encore à ses paupières. Ce soir-là n'échappa point à la règle.

Il se voit arpenter le couloir de sa demeure baignée par la lumière ambrée du soleil couchant. Puis soudain, par la fenêtre, le brame du cerf qui l'appelle – ce son grave, vibrant, qui transperce son corps de part en part, embrase son cœur en un rythme affolé. Alors il se met à dévaler l'escalier, émerge dans la cour. Il doit retrouver le cerf. Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est si important, il ne sait pas pourquoi il doit courir. Mais il est convaincu que s'il ne se dépêche pas, il ne parviendra jamais à l'atteindre. Alors il court, il traverse la forêt couleur d'or. Et derrière lui, les feuilles brunissent et fanent à une vitesse ahurissante.

Septembre est en train de mourir. Et il doit retrouver le cerf sinon celui-ci va mourir aussi. Alors il court. Son corps entier lui fait mal tant il a peur, tant il est paniqué. Le voilà qui déboule dans une clairière qu'il n'a jamais vue, avec une colline dont le sommet est illuminé de rayons. Et s'avançant dans la lumière chaude, le cerf. Un jeune mâle à la ramure modeste, mais aux yeux noirs où brillent la sagesse, et portant sur son dos un adolescent. Un adolescent, torse et pieds nus, aux cheveux irradiant comme un soleil de miel, au sourire aussi doux que ses grands yeux bleus. Naruto, avec ses pantalons orange et ses étranges petites marques sur les joues.

Frappé par la beauté de ce spectacle, Shikamaru veut s'approcher, tant la main… Et soudain le vent se met à souffler. Il souffle, fouette son visage et son corps, siffle dans un son assourdissant à ses oreilles. Le Nara tente de crier, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Le vent enfle et enfle, tourbillonnant à toute vitesse et bien vite, les feuilles d'or inondent la vue de Shikamaru. Non! Il n'a pas eut le temps de toucher le cerf, de s'approcher de Naruto! Déjà, ceux-ci disparaissent dans la tempête, mais le brame résonne à travers le mugissement du vent. L'adolescent se bat et se débat contre les éléments, tenter de rejoindre le cerf qui l'appelle, mais le souffle est trop fort et…

Et Shikamaru se réveilla brutalement. Il reconnaissait les mêmes symptômes que la dernière fois : le souffle rauque et erratique, le corps couvert de sueurs froides, le cœur battant à toute vitesse et les joues humides de larmes. Mais encore plus frustrant étaient l'érection douloureuse sous ses draps et cette impression de manque dévorant, bouillant en lui sous l'agitation de ses hormones. Galère que c'était humiliant. Être excité par un rêve n'ayant même pas de connotation sexuelle, bordel qu'il était tombé bas. Alors, piteux et frustré, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits sous une douche glaciale, sachant parfaitement que le même scénario se répéterait au lendemain.

Avec aussi peu de sommeil réparateur, les capacités de concentration de Shikamaru chutèrent de façon drastique. Choji lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiet, Ino sifflait son irritation face à son incompétence, bref, chaque mission devenait de plus en plus galère au fils des jours. Comble de malheur, Naruto semblait le bouder pour une raison obscure, passant tout son temps à faire les quatre cents coups avec Kiba, ce qui avait le don de mettre l'hokage dans une humeur massacrante. Un instant, le Nara craignit que le blondin n'ait réalisé quelque chose de suspect dans son attitude, mais les probabilités étaient plutôt faible (l'Uzumaki avait gagné de la matière grise en grandissant, mais il restait quand même plutôt lent à la détente). Acculé à une impasse, Shikamaru n'eut d'autre choix que de faire la dernière chose dont il avait envi… soit prendre conseil.

Mais voilà, il était hors de question d'en toucher le moindre mot à ses confrères masculins. Encore moins à Ino qui s'organiserait pour répandre la rumeur à tous vents. La pauvre Hinata ne méritait pas qu'il lui raconte ses déboires sur l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Tenten serait probablement incapable de l'aider sur le sujet, déjà qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux dès l'instant où le sujet des amours arrivait sur la table (Shikamaru soupçonnait une relation brisée par la mort de Neji, mais question de respect, il gardait ses hypothèses pour lui). Ne restait donc plus qu'un choix. Un choix qui connaissait très bien le blondin et les histoires de cœur de toute sorte, en plus de posséder un sens du tact et de la discrétion des plus idéales.

Et ce choix était malheureusement Sakura, l'une des personnes les plus effrayante de Konoha maintenant qu'elle était capable de détruire un bâtiment par la seule force de son poing. Misère… Pire encore, quand il décida enfin à la visiter à l'hôpital, c'était une journée calme et elle pouvait prendre tout son temps de pause pour discuter. Bref, Shikamaru ne pouvait même pas utiliser comme excuse qu'elle était trop occupée et ainsi se pousser en douce. Il se vit donc contraint d'expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire à une Sakura rayonnante mangeant ses sandwichs.

- Met-le au défi.

- … Au défi?

- Naruto est prêt à faire pratiquement n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il n'a pas la trouille, un vrai gamin. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas hâte de voir lorsqu'il va devenir Hokage. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre le principe de guerre froide ou de…

- Oui, mais je le mets au défi de quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Révèle-lui tes émotions et quand il commence à faire son visage paniqué (Sakura imita une expression horrifiée de quelqu'un sur le point de crier) dit-lui quelque chose du genre : « Je pari qu'en fait, t'as juste peur de m'embrasser parce que tu aimerais trop ça. » Il va s'empresser de dire que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il n'a pas peur et qu'il est parfaitement confiant dans sa sexualité. Alors tu diras : « Prouve-le. » Et c'est dans la poche. Il t'embrasse et vous êtes fixé pour savoir si oui ou non vous avez des atomes crochus.

- On ne peut pas savoir si on a des affinités avec quelqu'un juste par un baiser.

- Shikamaru, ça fait des années que toi et Naruto vous êtes amis. Alors sur le plan caractère et intérêts, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de s'assurer si vous aller bien vous entendre? Non, là, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est si oui ou non vous êtes compatibles sexuellement.

Rougissant brutalement, le jeune homme dévia aussitôt le regard. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant dans cette discussion. A) le fait que Sakura avait une approche scientifique inébranlable, B) le ton tout à fait nonchalant qu'elle utilisait comme si elle lui causait température, ou C) que ses yeux verts brillants d'excitation témoignaient d'une lectrice assidue de yaoi. Dans tous les cas, jamais il n'avait eut autant envi de disparaître sous terre qu'en ce moment.

- Juste, dépêche-toi de le faire, d'accord? Ce crétin passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Kiba et si ça continu, ils vont finir par saccager le village avec toutes leurs conneries.

Ce fut la goutte de trop et Shikamaru quitta prestement les lieux sous le rire amusée de Sakura. Vraiment, il lui avait offert une excellente distraction pour sa pause du dîner. Dommage que le travail la rappelait déjà, elle était curieuse de savoir s'il allait réellement passer à l'action ou attendre encore avant de se lancer…

En fait, ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors que Shikamaru s'empressait de rentrer chez lui, la tête ailleurs, le hasard voulu qu'une météorite blonde de plus de cinquante kilos arrive de nulle part pour lui tomber dessus, le projetant tête première au sol. Ladite météorite se réceptionna avec autant de grâce, grimaçant de douleur en se tenant le crâne à deux mains. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une égale surprise.

- Shika?

- Naru…to… Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu…?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que trois junins débarquaient au coin de la rue, l'air furieux et les cheveux recouverts d'une substance dont Shikamaru ne voulait pas avoir l'identification. Et bien sûr, ils se mirent à crier dès qu'ils aperçurent le blondin, se ruant vers lui.

- COURS!

Ce simple mot réveilla des années d'instinct à fuir Iruka en compagnie de Choji, Kiba et Naruto. Sans même demander ce qui se passait, ou prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation, le Nara se précipita aux talons de son ami. Après une cavalcade dans les ruelles – où le géni tirait le blond par la manche chaque fois que son brillant cerveau repérait un raccourcit – ils finirent enfin par semer leurs poursuivant. Cachés dans un étroit interstice entre deux maisons, ils reprirent péniblement leur souffle, courbés en deux et de la sueur plein le front.

- Je te déteste…

- Hey, c'est… ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as déci… dé de me suivre…

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de courir.

Puis, après un court instant de flottement, Naruto se mis à ricaner comme à chaque fois qu'il venait de faire la blague la plus stupide au monde. Le blondin avait d'ailleurs son petit palmarès en la matière.

- C'était un… réflexe, ok? Merde, j'espère que Kiba ne s'est pas fait choper… On a dû se séparer pour augmenter nos chances.

- Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, il a Akamaru pour le sortir du pétrin.

Essuyant son front d'un revers de main, Shikamaru se redressa et appuya son dos contre le mur. Dans l'ombre de leur cachette, les cheveux blonds de Naruto étaient loin de briller comme l'or ou le miel, mais pourtant, il les trouva aussi beau que la première fois. Cette constatation lui rappela aussitôt sa discussion avec Sakura d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, lui faisant prendre une belle teinte pivoine tout en détournant les yeux. Heureusement, l'Uzumaki était bien trop occupé à reprendre haleine pour le remarquer.

- D'ailleurs, on peut savoir ce qui te prend, tout à coup, à faire toutes ces conneries avec Kiba?

- Pff, je fais ce que je veux.

- Galère, Naruto. Que t'évites Sakura et Sasuke comme la peste, je peux comprendre, mais…

- Oh la ferme, Shika, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. Comme si j'allais passer plus de temps avec toi et tenir la chandelle…

- Tenir la chand…? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Fait pas l'innocent, t'as une nouvelle copine, pas vrai?

- Hein? Mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens…

- Tu dégages des phéromones à plein nez, vieux. Alors viens pas me faire le coup de « j'ai personne dans ma vie » parce que merde, t'as jamais dégagé la moindre putain d'odeur depuis qu'on se connait, alors prends-moi pas pour un con.

Le ton de Naruto n'était pas agressif, juste excessivement boudeur. Comme un enfant qui ne croit plus au Père-Noël, mais dont les parents s'évertuent à lui prouver le contraire. Et franchement, Shikamaru s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de situation. En fait, c'était un quiproquo tellement immense qu'on se serait cru dans une très mauvaise comédie romantique et l'adolescent ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou se frapper le crâne contre le mur. Dans le doute, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et se contenta de soupirer lourdement.

- Naruto, je savais que t'étais con, mais à ce point-là…

- Hey!

- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelle copine. Mais oui, je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un.

- Ah ha! Qu'est-ce que je disais!

- Mais comme il n'y a que dix pourcent de chance que cette relation fonctionne, je ne lui ai toujours rien dit et je ne compte pas le faire. Alors tu vas cesser de me bouder pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril? Galère, tout cela parce que tu es jaloux que Sakura et Sasuke sortent ensembles…

- Ouais, je suis jaloux, merde! Tu t'attendais à quoi!? Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est une gentille fille qui sent bon et…

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Je dois y aller.

Non, il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envi d'entendre le blondin s'épancher sur la description de sa femme idéal. Il y avait une limite au masochisme et avec aussi peu de sommeil dans le corps, Shikamaru était vraiment, mais vraiment au bout de sa patience. Déjà que le simple fait que Naruto lui rappelle, sans le vouloir, son hétérosexualité lui donnait la nausée. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner et prendre l'air, sinon il allait probablement vomir, pleurer, ou peut-être les deux en même temps. Surtout avec la vue des cheveux dorés de Naruto qui lui donnait un étrange sentiment de tournis.

- Nan, Shika, attends! La fille que t'aimes, si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider!

- Mais de quoi tu…

- Je pari que t'y connais que dalle en sentiment amoureux, avoue que t'a besoin d'aide. Avec les conseils d'un Don Juan comme moi, ta belle, tu vas l'avoir en claquant des doigts! Sûr que ça va augmenter tes chances de minimum quarante pourcent!

- Merci, Naruto, mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Quoi?! Tu oses dire que je ne suis pas doué, c'est ça!?

- Non, ce n'est…

- Alors pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aider?!

- Galère, Naruto, parce que la personne que j'aime c'est toi, ok! T'es content?

… Eh merde, il l'avait dit. Ils étaient tous les deux là, à s'engueuler dans cette craque minuscule trop étroite pour être appelée ruelle, et il l'avait dit. Décidément, il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil pour agir aussi impulsivement, ce n'était pas vrai, foutu cerveau à la con qui le trahissait comme ça au pire moment. Et il l'avait dit et ça y ait, Naruto allait sûrement partir en courant et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et… Galère. Foutue galère.


	4. Une caresse de papillon et de promesse

**Une caresse de papillon et de promesse**

Généralement, Naruto est plutôt du genre prévisible. Tout le monde sait ce qui va le mettre en colère, ce qui va le rendre heureux, bref : ce qui le fera réagir et comment cela le fera réagir. Mais il y a des moments, les plus cruciaux, où le blondin surprend tout le monde. Où sa réaction est exactement celle qui doit être donnée, où ses mots sont exactement ceux qui doivent être dits. Et c'est pour ça qu'un gamin aussi immature et insupportable que l'Uzumaki peut posséder un charisme à la hauteur d'un hokage. Le pire est que souvent, l'adolescent ne s'en rend même pas compte et quand on lui en fait part, soit il sort une pitrerie brisant tout son charme, soit il se contente de faire son sourire de héros en disant que ça s'appelle être honnête et naturel.

- Galère, Naruto, parce que la personne que j'aime c'est toi, ok! T'es content?

À ce moment-là, l'Uzumaki aurait pu avoir la réaction la plus prévisible, soit écarquiller des yeux terrorisés en criant un « HEEEEIIIINNNN?! » des plus élégants. Mais il n'en fut rien, car il s'agissait de l'un de ces moments cruciaux. Un moment où tout pouvait sombrer d'une simple pichenette. Alors l'incroyable instinct de Naruto prit le relais sur son masque de grand imbécile. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Son regard pris un air surpris, mais à la fois vulnérable comme un enfant. Immobile, silencieux, il vit Shikamaru rougir furieusement en serrant la mâchoire, probablement en regrettant déjà ses paroles. Ses bras étaient croisés étroitement sur son torse, sa pause était tendue, s'attendant déjà à un refus cinglant. Et cette odeur. Cette odeur de conifère, de pin, qui emplissait l'étroite ruelle. Cette odeur subtile, fraîche et rassurante.

- Alors tu… tu fais cette odeur… pour moi?

- … Ouais, faut croire, ouais.

Leurs vois étaient fragiles, tremblantes. Simples chuchotements, comme si le moindre son un peu trop fort pouvait faire voler en éclat la situation si délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Naruto rougit à son tour et sa main alla gratter nerveusement sa nuque. Shikamaru, qui n'avait jamais céder à ses sentiments, qui n'avait jamais eut d'odeur, avait maintenant un parfum pour lui. Pas pour Temari, pas pour Ino, mais pour lui. Et quelque part dans sa cage thoracique, ça faisait une bulle de chaleur tellement agréable. Shikamaru tenait à lui. Il tenait à lui par chaque parcelle de son corps, de son âme. Pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Pas juste parce qu'il aimait bien ses cheveux blonds. Et surtout pas parce que c'était plus simple.

Et son odeur était… bien. Vraiment bien. Masculine, mais pourtant pas agressive, pas étrange. Alors ouais, il pouvait… il pouvait très bien s'imaginer vivre avec cette odeur autour de lui pendant longtemps. Cette pensée ne le surpris pas, ne le déstabilisa pas. Il n'y eut pas d'angoisse de la révélation, de dégoût ou de remise en question sur sa sexualité. Ouais, Shika était un gars, mais… étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était là, simplement, alors pourquoi se casser la tête? Mais Shikamaru était un cérébral, bien sûr qu'il analyserait tout, qu'il tenterait de prévoir tous les scénarios. Alors comment lui faire comprendre quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas avec des mots et qui se dit si maladroitement avec les gestes? Le silence et l'immobilité s'étira. Naruto, hésitant à agir. Shikamaru, hésitant à fuir.

- Je peux… m'approcher?

- … Ouais, tu peux.

Le blond tremblait alors qu'il enjambait la si petite distance les séparant. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Shikamaru et celui-ci sursauta, mal à l'aise. Mais il ne se dégage pas.

- Naruto…

Voix rauque, suppliante. Le dernier avertissement avant que tout ne bascule. S'il va plus loin, les choses ne pourront pas revenir en arrière; s'il se retire, tout s'effondre. Mais l'Uzumaki n'en a que faire de cet avertissement, il n'a jamais été doué pour respecter les règles. Alors il s'approcha encore et enlaça son ami. Étroitement. Ses bras se pressèrent contre le dos de Shikamaru et il pouvait sentir ses omoplates, ses muscles, sa chaleur. Battement de cœur contre battement de cœur.

Naruto alla nicher son visage dans le cou du Nara et il inspira. Il inspira l'odeur là où elle était la plus forte et cela lui fit tourner la tête délicieusement. Dans ses bras, le corps raide de Shikamaru finit par soupirer, puis se détendre. Deux longs bras se refermèrent enfin sur Naruto, pression rassurante sur ses flancs. Une tête lourde s'appuya sur son épaule. Et ils restèrent comme ça, longtemps, ou peut-être quelques secondes à peine, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Puis, inévitablement…

- Heu, Shika, est-ce que c'est toi qui…?

Le resserrement des doigts du Nara dans son dos lui confirma la gêne de ce dernier. Ok, wow, d'accord, alors c'était vraiment une érection qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. Parfait, juste… pas de trouble, non, pas de trouble. C'était même plutôt flatteur, en un sens. Alors il le désirait à ce point-là? Ouf, c'était assez… surprenant de Shikamaru, vraiment, un gars aussi maître de ses émotions. Amusé, Naruto grimaça un sourire de renard. Il était presque tenté de presser sa jambe contre ce sexe traître, mais... Non, pas de mais, il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point Shikamaru le voulait, le désirait. Alors au diable la prudence, au diable s'il s'y brûlait. Il appuya et le grondement que fit son ami dans son oreille… Un grognement sourd, rauque, chaud, qui roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se nicha directement dans son bassin et… Oh bordel que c'était la chose la plus excitante et la plus sexy que le blondin n'avait jamais entendu. Et son corps n'hésita pas à le témoigner à son tour.

- Naruto… tu…?

- La ferme, Shika… juste… ah!

Ok, c'est qu'il était devenu entreprenant le Nara. Plus rien à voir avec la larve paresseuse des jours habituels. Le dos plaqué contre le mur, Naruto se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure alors que… par les neuf démons… Il se vengeait bien. Il se vengeait très bien, Shikamaru. Ses hanches ondulaient contre les siennes avec une lenteur délicieuse. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu épais de leurs pantalons et c'était tellement… putain c'était bon. Trop bon. C'était si difficile de ne pas faire entendre quelques gémissements aigus, alors que la chaleur dans son bas-ventre enflait de façon alarmante à chaque pression. Les jambes tremblotantes, Naruto s'agrippa désespérément à Shikamaru. Leurs souffles lourds faisaient écho dans la minuscule ruelle, semblant rebondir encore plus fort dans leurs crânes. Le Nara semblait vouloir savourer ce moment béni, prenant tout son temps, n'augmentant jamais la cadence. S'aurait pu être frustrant, si ce n'était pas aussi bon, doux, parfait et…

Shikamaru l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa avec expérience, sa langue se glissant entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes pour se mêler à la sienne. Naruto répondit avec fougue. Salive fraîche, suçotement, mordillement taquins. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, Shikamaru avait brisé leur baiser et cessé ses délicieux mouvements de bassin, faisant tranquillement redescendre Naruto de son nuage. Ils étaient hors d'haleine. Et le blondin se sentait commun un paquet de guimauve fondant.

- Shikaaaa… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes…? On n'a pas finiiii…

Un petit rire léger échappa à la tête d'ananas. C'était étrange comme spectacle, Naruto ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu rire un jour. Mais ça lui allait bien, ses yeux noirs se mettaient à briller et deux petites rides se formaient aux coins de ses paupières. Puis, les lèvres humides et gonflées de leur dernier baiser, Shikamaru embrassa chastement la joue de Naruto, caresse fraiche d'ailes de papillon sur sa peau brûlante.

- Je ne ferai pas notre première fois dans une ruelle.

Oh, ouais, parce qu'ils avaient… là présentement… Rougissant face à cette brusque réalisation, Naruto plongea à nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de Shikamaru, cachant maladroitement son malaise. Visiblement attendrit par sa réaction, le Nara se mit à rire encore. Le blond pouvait entendre la vibration à travers torse, un son rassurant, agréable. Et remontant le long de sa nuque, les longs doigts fins de son ami venaient courir sur son cuir chevelu, glissant entre ses mèches rebelles. Naruto n'avait jamais cru Shikamaru du genre affectueux et il était d'autant plus touché d'être le seul à connaître cette partie secrète du maître des ombres. Oui, il était si chanceux…

* * *

><p>La nouvelle fut découverte dès le lendemain. D'un côté, lorsque Kiba croisa Naruto et se précipita vers ce dernier pour apprendre comment il s'en était tiré lors de la poursuite, il blêmit avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce à quoi le blondin lui répondit par un sourire gêné en se grattant la nuque.<p>

- Ouais, c'est… c'est vraiment l'odeur de Shikamaru.

Ce à quoi l'homme chien, au malheureux odorat développé, vira aussi rouge que les tatouages sur ses joues. Mais contrairement à ce que Naruto se serait attendu, soit s'enfuyant avec un regard traumatisé, il le bombarda plutôt de questions, dont la première : « Noooon, vous l'avez pas déjà fait!? »

- Non! Non! On… on s'ait juste embrassé, c'est tout… et j'ai… dormit dans sa chambre, ce qui explique l'odeur, mais… mais on a rien fait encore!

- Alors vous êtes ensemble?

- Heu, ouais, ouais. Ça… Shika est pas mal sérieux sur le sujet, alors…

- Et toi? T'es sûr? Je veux dire, t'étais pas hétéro?

- Pff, Shika aussi était hétéro, avant. Je crois qu'on est tous les deux bis.

Ce à quoi Kiba avait hoché une tête compréhensive totalement inattendue, avant d'enchaîner sur le sujet de la poursuite avec tant de naturel qu'on aurait dit la discussion aussi banale que si Naruto avait annoncé qu'il s'était trouvé une copine plutôt qu'un copain. Ce à quoi le blondin lui fut fortement reconnaissant. Sakura eut une réaction presque similaire. Presque. Lorsqu'il se présenta à l'hôpital pour présenter ses excuses sur sa réaction puérile et la féliciter comme il se devait sur sa relation avec Sasuke, la jeune femme le reçu avec un sourire trop resplendissant pour ne pas être suspect. Sa méfiance fut bien vite confirmée, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de prendre parole, son amie le coupant aussitôt.

- Alors c'est fait? Toi et Shikamaru êtes ensembles! Oh, Naruto, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous!

Ce à quoi ses bras à la peau nacrée entourèrent ses épaules. Le blondin fut d'autant plus étonné de réalisé que son odeur sucré ne l'attirait plus du tout, soudain. Pas plus que la sensation de sa douce poitrine frôlant son torse. C'était plutôt troublant, mais ne faisait que confirmer à quel point Shikamaru s'était déjà encré profondément en sa peau. Et une minute, comment avait-elle fait pour deviner? Kiba, d'accord, même Naruto pouvait sentir le parfum de pin de son petit ami s'accrocher à tout son corps. Mais Sakura?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Shikamaru avait l'air tellement malheureux, hier, quand il est venu me voir. J'étais sûre qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de te l'avouer le jour même!

Elle ne laissa Naruto repartir qu'après avoir extirpé de sa bouche chacun des détails de la dernière journée, le blond ayant toutes les misères du monde de lui cacher les moments les plus intimes. Heureusement, Sakura fut rappelée au travail, mais lui promis fort heureusement de ne rien dévoiler à Sasuke tant qu'il ne serait pas près à le faire. C'était déjà ça de sauver, le blond avait eut l'impression d'être violé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme avec un tel interrogatoire. Mais ses peines n'étaient pas terminées lorsqu'à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il put enfin retourner à la demeure de Shikamaru, il se retrouva face à une Ino hystérique. Et là, il sût que sa relation n'allait pas rester un secret très longtemps…

- Désolée, elle m'a fait le coup de l'interrogatoire lorsqu'elle a remarqué que je ne fixais plus ses cheveux.

Boudeur, Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de Shikamaru, comme il en avait pris très vite l'habitude. Il aimait particulièrement lorsque le Nara lui caressait distraitement les cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient dans cette position, le faisant soupirer et grogner de bien-être. Ouais, il s'habituait très vite à ce genre de situation. Lové dans les bras de son ami, celui-ci rédigeant nonchalamment son rapport au-dessus de son épaule. Si c'était ça l'amour, il voulait que tous les jours soient ainsi.

Le lendemain, il se fit saluer chaleureusement par Choji venu leur apporter des croissants. La mère de Shikamaru les reçus pour le petit-déjeuner en grommelant que de toute manière, elle se doutait depuis longtemps que son fils était gay, ce qui faisait rouler des yeux Shikamaru. De son côté, le père se contenta de finir calmement son thé avant d'annoncer très sereinement à Naruto qu'il était heureux de l'avoir comme gendre, ce qui fit balbutier ce dernier de reconnaissance.

Averti par les rumeurs qu'Ino déballa à toute vitesse aux quatre coins du village, Sasuke évita Naruto pendant près d'une semaine avant que Sakura ne le menace sérieusement de castration. L'Uchiwa, droit comme un piquet et le regard fuyant, fini enfin par se présenter au nouveau couple en les félicitant du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser tout aussi rapidement, ce qui gâcha bien évidement le moral du blondin. Puis un soir, Shikamaru vint rejoindre Naruto à son appartement, enlaça son amour par la taille et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il s'était occupé du cas du ténébreux. Le lendemain, Sasuke avait repris son attitude normale, agissant avec son collègue comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais été mise en doute à cause de sa relation avec un homme.

Naruto eut beau questionner Shikamaru, jamais il ne sût ce qui s'était passé pour que l'attitude clairement homophobe de l'Uchiwa redevienne décente.

Quant à Hinata, Naruto appris par Kiba qu'elle pleura pendant toute une journée, puis que le lendemain, elle avait retrouvé un sourire déterminé. Visiblement, elle avait décidé de s'inspirer de la force du blondin jusqu'au bout et tourné la page, un courage qui impressionna d'autant plus l'Uzumaki. Alors que décembre recouvrait Konoha d'un joli manteau blanc cristallin, et que tous les onze se réunirent au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, Naruto se pencha soudain à l'oreille de Shikamaru pour lui murmurer : « Tu me croiras jamais, mais Hinata… elle commence à avoir une odeur! C'est drôle, ça ressemble à de la vanille. » Et en effet, la jeune fille était devenue resplendissante, s'épanouissant, riant.

Étrangement, les jours suivant, le Nara fit en sorte de toujours être présent aux côtés de Naruto lorsqu'il se retrouvait à placoter avec son amie. Avec une main nonchalante posée à la taille ou à l'épaule de son amant. Hinata continua à propulser des phéromones, mais pas une fois elle n'osa faire d'approche au blondin. Le message était assez clair : il avait trouvé son septembre et personne n'allait le lui arracher. De toute manière, à voir comment allait les choses, le blondin était loin de vouloir quitter la douce odeur de conifère qu'il pouvait recueillir à satiété au creux de son cou…

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Eh voilà tout le monde, ceci est la fin de ce court et touchant ShikaNaru. Je suis présentement en train de travailler sur un autre projet, toujours dans le fandom de Naruto. En bref, il s'agit d'un AU où les Uzumaki ne possèdent pas de résistance face aux démons (et donc, où notre blondin n'est pas l'hôte de kyubi) et où Sasuke est le personnage principal. C'est une fanfiction de plusieurs longs chapitres, très psychologique, et se déroulant lorsque nos héros ont douze ans (donc non, pas de lemon dans celui-là). Même si le style est beaucoup moins léger que "Un goût de miel et d'or", je vous conseil tout de même le détour si vous avez apprécié mon travail. Le titre est "Prélude aux cendres" et sera publié à partir de... ce soir. Donc si vous êtes curieux, merci de m'encourager!


	5. Chapitre bonus

**Note de l'auteur : **Hey oui, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, alors voici le premier de deux chapitres bonus. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas eut de lemon a proprement parlé dans cette fanfiction et que vous méritiez que je vous en donne. Ensuite parce que je voulais que vous sachiez ce qui advient de nos personnages secondaires : Est-ce que Sakura et Sasuke sont toujours ensemble? Est-ce que Ino, Tenten et Hinata ont fini par faire leur deuil pour se trouver un autre amour? Vous aurez ici vos réponses et préparez-vous à des couples très surprenants, je suis du genre à aimer l'inattendu et l'originalité. Alors voilà, cadeau de Noël en avance!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre bonus<br>Un mariage de folie et d'aurore (Partie 1)**

Naruto soupira. Leva devant ses yeux les trois cartes d'invitations posées sur le coin de la table. S'appuya le menton dans sa main libre et soupira à nouveau. Reposa les cartons sur la surface en bois et tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers la fenêtre_. _

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles… Je pensais qu'elles s'étaient concertées pour faire leurs mariages à des dates éloignés.

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Au début, elles voulaient les trois célébrations durant le mois de mai. Imagine, un mariage par semaine, s'aurait été de ces galères.

- Pas sûr que Tsunade aurait été d'accord. Ses meilleurs chunins en congé pendant tout un mois, accablés de la pire gueule de bois de leur vie…

- Parlant de Hokage-sama, tu as entendu parler de la réforme qu'elle veut passer au Conseil?

- Bof… Tu sais, moi et la politique…

Roulant les yeux au ciel, Shikamaru ferma l'évier et entrepris d'essuyer les assiettes. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement de son amoureux. Il avait vite compris que s'il n'était pas celui qui s'occuperait des tâches ménagères, il serait très peu probable que le blondin s'en charge. N'importe qui aurait très vite perdu patience face à une répartition aussi inéquitable, mais pas Shikamaru. Disons que Naruto avait une manière assez… inventive pour se faire pardonner. De toute manière, les moqueries comme quoi il était la « femme » du couple n'étaient pas du genre à l'intimider.

- En fait, elle veut changer la loi pour l'âge minimum de l'examen genin, histoire de réduire le nombre de mineurs sur le champ de bataille. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Me dit pas qu'ils devront rester à l'académie jusqu'à vingt ans, quand même!

- Non, non. Pour l'instant, c'est encore un sujet de discussion débattu au Conseil, mais ça semble osciller autour du quinze ans. C'est plutôt respectable.

- Peuh! À quinze ans, j'étais déjà capable de faire un rasengan…

- Mais tout le monde sait que tu es l'exception à la règle, Ô mon futur Hokage.

- … Toi, tu es en train de te moquer.

- Moi? Mais non voyons, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Le regard prédateur, Naruto étira un sourire félin alors qu'il se glissait derrière son homme, l'enserrant par la taille pour mieux lui mordiller la nuque. Habitué à un tel traitement, Shikamaru fut capable de l'ignorer pour finir la vaisselle. Mais quand les mains du blond se firent plus entreprenantes, se glissant malicieusement sous l'élastique de son pantalon, la tâche fut soudain bien plus difficile. Surtout après une journée abrutissante au bureau de l'Hokage à confirmer des rapports de mission.

- Tu n'étais pas de garde, cette nuit?

- Oh, allez, je commence la patrouille que dans deux heures, on a tout le temps devant nous…

Shikamaru contenu à peine un grondement alors que les doigts agiles de son amant venaient chatouiller son aine. D'accord, il avait gagné. Se retournant, le Nara captura sans plus de cérémonie le visage de Naruto dans ses mains, l'embrassant avec une passion tout juste contenue. Il fallut moins de vingt secondes avant que tous leurs vêtements ne soient projetés au sol alors qu'ils passaient en titubant au salon. Ils auraient très bien pût se contenter de la cuisine, mais comme ils avaient déjà usés de la table et du comptoir la semaine dernière, un peu de variété n'était jamais de trop.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre le divan, mais bon, le tapis était presque autant confortable. Comme toujours, la peau de Naruto était brûlante sous les doigts froids de Shikamaru. Le génie connaissait par cœur tous ses petits points sensibles et pourtant, jamais il ne se lassait de les redécouvrir : mordiller l'oreille et le creux du cou, caresser les flancs, suçoter les tétons… Les cambrements et petits glapissement aigus du blond étaient de véritables récompenses, le poussant à le combler d'avantage. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'instinct combatif de l'Uzumaki ne revienne à la charge et qu'il ne le fasse rouler sous lui, inversant les positions.

Avec son tempérament empressé, Naruto n'était pas très doué dans les caresses préliminaires. Mais il était divin lorsqu'il donnait de la tête. Ses petits mordillements à l'intérieur des cuisses avaient le don de lui faire tourner de l'œil et quand il le gobait d'un seul coup dans sa bouche… par les neuf démons… Visiblement, manger autant de nouilles instantanées avait été bénéfique. Non seulement ses succions étaient à rendre dingue, mais il avait aussi la gorge incroyablement profonde. Le Nara ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre. Surtout alors qu'il pouvait passer la main dans les mèches septembre de son amant.

- Galère, Naruto, je vais… Pousses-toi…

Abandonnant le membre lourd et pulsant de désir de son amour, le blondin étira un sourire de renard alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres gourmandes. Juste à cette image obscène, Shikamaru dû se faire violence pour ne pas venir. Se redressant en position assise, le génie attira brutalement son amant sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Bientôt, le salon résonna de leurs respirations haletantes alors que le blondin se déhanchait contre lui, les longs doigts du Nara enserrant leurs deux sexes devenus humides et glissants. Quant à sa main libre, elle était plus qu'heureuse de se glisser sournoisement entre les fesses rebondies de son homme, venant stimuler une prostate qu'il était devenu expert à retrouver. La réaction fut immédiate. Les bras de Naruto encerclèrent aussitôt ses épaules alors qu'il se cambrait, brisant leur baiser pour laisser entendre un rugissement de plaisir. Ses déhanchements devinrent vite désordonnés alors qu'il enfonçait ses canines dans le cou de Shikamaru, tentant d'étouffer ses cris dans sa chair.

- Shika… Shika, bordel…

C'était souvent lorsque Naruto gémissait son nom que le génie perdait les pédales et enfonçait son sexe en lui. Le blond le savait parfaitement et surtout, il savait en user. Mais Shikamaru savait aussi que ravager le joli cul de son amant avant une soirée de garde était une très mauvaise idée. Du genre à se retrouver avec un blondin ronchon dès le lendemain matin. Aussi réussi-t-il à surmonter la tentation dévorante et poursuivit-il ses caresses avec d'autant plus d'énergie. Ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à Naruto et sa légendaire impatience.

- Ah! Aaah… Enfant de… chienne, fait pas ta pu… aaAAAh!

Une pression plus marquée sur sa prostate fut suffisante pour le faire taire alors que tout le corps de Naruto tremblait au-dessus de lui. Lui-même commençait à se sentir dangereusement sur le point d'éclater et… Leur cri de délivrance fut quasiment simultané, leurs corps se tendant comme deux arcs, les parois du blond se resserrant délicieusement autour des doigts de Shikamaru. Assommé par la jouissance, le génie se laissa tomber sur le dos, emportant son amant dans sa chute. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la respiration lourde et la peau couverte de sueur, ils restèrent un long moment immobile à profiter de l'instant béni post-coïtal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se remette à parler, bien sûr.

- J'aurais très bien pu prendre ta queue et aller au travail juste après, connard.

À la subtilité du langage de l'Uzumaki… Mais bon, les insultes étaient sa manière un peu spéciale de dire des mots doux, alors ça allait. Et puis, c'était bien plus supportable que ces petits surnoms mièvres qui faisaient horreur à Shikamaru.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu et tu le sais très bien.

Boudeur, Naruto se laissa rouler sur le dos et un frisson parcouru le maître des ombres alors que s'effaçait sa chaleur corporelle. Mais l'Uzumaki était incapable de lui en vouloir très longtemps, aussi Shikamaru sentit bien vite sa main rejoindre la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêler. Cela fit sourire tendrement le Nara avant qu'un souffle amusé ne passe ses lèvres.

- Enfant de chienne, hein?

Le teint déjà rosé de Naruto passe brutalement au rouge brique. Un spectacle des plus comiques à regarder, aussi Shikamaru s'amusa à en rajouter une couche.

- Il ne faudrait pas que cela vienne aux oreilles de la belle-mère, n'est-ce pas?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto écarquilla des yeux si effrayés que Shikamaru ne put qu'éclater de rire. Après avoir découvert la véritable nature de la bonne femme, le blondin en avait développé une peur quasi phobique. Sincèrement, le Nara ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Retournant aussitôt se lover dans les bras de Shikamaru, le pauvre jeune homme se mis aussitôt à le supplier de ne rien lui dire, lui promettant plein de choses comme l'aider dans les tâches ménagère, faire ses rapports de mission à temps et « s'il-te-plaît Shika, elle va m'écorcher vif si elle l'apprend, je veux pas mouriiiir! » Ce à quoi Shikamaru lui répondit par une étreinte rassurante en caressant tendrement ses mèches folles. Ouais, ils étaient bien comme ça…

Après une bonne douche commune (où cette fois ils restèrent très sage et se contentèrent d'un gentil petit lavage mutuel), Shikamaru revint tranquillement à la cuisine pour ranger la vaisselle. Puis, avisant que la nuit serait fraîche, il commença à préparer un thermos de thé vert pour Naruto. À nouveau, ce fut deux bras enlaçant sa taille qui l'arrêta dans sa tâche. Il dût retenir un frisson lorsque deux lèvres humides se posèrent sur la peau nue de son épaule.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy lorsque tu ne portes qu'une serviette?

- À force de me le faire dire tous les jours par un certain blondin, j'ai fini par le savoir, oui.

Un petit rire chatouilla sa peau alors que Naruto enfonçait son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Il pouvait parfois passer de longues minutes comme ça, les yeux clos, à respirer son odeur. C'était agréable et à nouveau, Shikamaru porta la main à ses cheveux dorés pour les faire glisser sous ses doigts. Oui, ils étaient vraiment bien.

- … Shika?

- Hm?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu trouves dommage, qu'on ne puisse pas se marier?

- Alors c'était vraiment ça qui te tracassait, tout à l'heure… Pourquoi, tu voudrais un mariage?

- … Nan, pas vraiment. C'est juste que, ça va faire cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres, et…

- Tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial.

- Non, non, pas spécialement, juste… Je sais pas.

La prise de Naruto se resserra un peu plus sur son abdomen. Attendrit, le Nara appuya un peu plus lourdement sa tête contre celle de son amant, ses doigts continuant leur massage capillaire.

- Tu as peur que je parte, c'est ça?

- … Un jour, on va devenir jonin. Et peut-être même ANBU. Les missions vont devenir de plus en plus dangereuses.

- Et je serais assez intelligent pour m'en sortir et toi, assez borné pour refuser d'y laisser la peau. Cesse de te tracasser avec cela.

Mais évidement, Naruto était beaucoup plus du genre sentimental. Évidement qu'il allait continuer d'angoisser tant qu'on lui donnerait des arguments uniquement logiques. Avec un soupire, Shikamaru se retourna pour prendre son amour dans ses bras, embrassant son front puis ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

- Tous les deux, Naruto. Nous n'avons pas besoin de promesses pour savoir que l'autre sera toujours là. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'afficher notre amour dans une grande célébration pour savoir à quel point l'autre nous aime. Juste tous les deux.

Cela n'avait pas grand sens, mais cette fois, ce fut suffisant. Septembre étira un sourire stupide, Shikamaru déposa un bisou taquin sur le bout de son nez. Et l'instant d'après, Naruto voyait l'heure et lui balançait accidentellement son coude au visage alors qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie, oubliant son thermos. Il allait être en retard, comme d'habitude, mais c'est ce qui faisait son étrange charme. Shikamaru pouvait vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sans problème.


End file.
